


Hideaway

by 28sunflowers



Series: Rebels [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Eventual Fluff, Husbands suntanning together, M/M, Running Away, idk how to tag stuff I'm sorry you guys can call me out if you feel like I should add a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28sunflowers/pseuds/28sunflowers
Summary: “You’re being sent off on a vacation.”Louis watches Zayn’s proud expression skeptically. “What about Harry?”“He’s going with you.” Zayn says it like it was obvious. Which it wasn’t. But Louis will be the last person to complain about that.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Rebels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824976
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I wanna thank my beta, [Rory](https://harryebread.tumblr.com/), for helping me out and being super attentive with me. ♥️
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

After almost three hours alternating between walking and jogging, Louis is exhausted and he can tell Harry is feeling even worse. The adrenaline high is gone, leaving behind bone deep tiredness and the remnants of anxiety. He slows down their rhythm, and Harry follows suit.

“Okay?” Louis asks, slightly out of breath.

Harry stops walking, letting his weight rest against the wall. “Yeah, just tired. Do you think it’s okay for us to rest a few minutes?”

“I think we should be good to call Zayn already. He will tell us if we need to go out further.”

Harry brings his bag around to his front and grabs a water bottle. He gulps down half of it and then hands the rest to Louis, who accepts it gratefully.

Louis hands the bottle back and takes out the small burner phone he took with him in case he got separated from Zayn during the mission. Zayn picks up on the first ring.

“Tomlinson?”

“Yea, yea. Styles and I are approximately 20km east of ground zero. Can you get us?” Louis gets to the point immediately, not wanting to waste any time in case they must keep going longer.

“Yes. Leave the phone’s GPS signal on, wait above ground but find cover,” Zayn instructs, “we’ll be there in ten.”

Louis hangs up and puts the phone in the front pocket of his pants. He offers a hand for Harry to take. “C’mon, love, they’ll be here soon.”

They walk together for another minute or so. Eventually, they come across a metal staircase connected to the wall, leading to a small exit from the tunnels on the ceiling. They climb out and find themselves by a park of some sorts. The trees are mostly leafless and don’t offer much of cover, so they hurry towards an abandoned public bathroom a little deeper into the area.

They don’t get a full minute inside when Louis’ phone vibrates with a message: _here_.

Louis peaks his head out of the bathroom’s door and sees a usual rebel hovercraft just by the side of the park.

“Ready?” Louis looks back and finds Harry right behind him already.

They make it to the hovercraft easily, where two ropes hang down from its opened door. Louis watches Harry latch onto one of them as he goes for the other. Someone starts pulling them up as they begin to move.

Louis grabs the floor opening and pulls himself up, sitting down by the edge and holds out a hand to Harry, who takes it. He brings Harry up with him and they lay on the floor while they hear the door close.

Louis turns to the side and throws his arms around Harry’s waist, even if it’s awkward with all their gear and sweat. Harry hugs him back, squeezing around his shoulders, as they both calm down their racing hearts.

Louis is burst out of their bubble by someone clearing their throat. He looks up and finds Zayn looking down on them.

“I wish I could give you both more time to recover, but I need to talk to you.” Zayn smiles apologetically at them.

Louis hears Harry groan softly as they both sit up.

Louis makes no move to stand, though, just watches Zayn expectantly.

“What did you take from the study?” Zayn asks.

“Everything I thought could be useful,” Louis frowns at the question. “Why?”

He takes off his bag and hands it to Zayn.

“We think you ended up taking something more important than we planned. There’s a nationwide search for you. Your face is up as a terrorist threat on every screen.”

Louis’ heart drops, but he forces himself to appear calm.

“Shit.” Harry is the first to react aloud. “Now what?”

Louis looks over and his eyes are wide, expression overcome with worry.

Zayn smirks down at them. “You’re being sent off on a vacation.”

“Excuse me?”

Louis couldn’t have heard that one right.

“It’s actually hiding out for a couple of months, until everything blows over. But we’ve found a good place for it.”

Louis watches Zayn’s proud expression skeptically. “What about Harry?”

“He’s going with you.” Zayn says it like it was obvious. Which it wasn’t. But Louis will be the last person to complain about that. “They will figure out soon enough he helped with your escape, then his face will be right next to yours on the terrorist danger list.”

“Alright.” Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Go pack as soon as we land and report to the main office in an hour. Only bring personal belongings, leave behind all electronic gadgets and weapons you’ve got. You will be issued new ones.” Zayn looks between them once more and then leaves them be.

Louis can feel Harry let out a sigh of relief, body sagging against Louis. He speaks softly against Louis’ shoulder, “I hope they send us somewhere warm.”

\-------------------

Louis takes his shoes instead of putting them on again, and says his goodbyes to Lourdes. The nice middle-aged woman, and one of the place’s owners, waves him off, so he goes after her daughter, Maria Fernanda. She promised to help him get a rental car for the surprise trip he's planning for Harry, since his Portuguese is mostly inexistent and she speaks English quite well. He walks through the hallway connecting the rooms in the inn and leaves through the back door towards the house behind it, where the family lives.

Maria is in the living room, looking bored as she goes through her phone. She looks up when he clears his throat.

“Hi, Louis! Come in!” She sits up straight on the couch.

“Hey, Maria.” He leaves his shoes by the door and sits down next to her. “What's up?”

“Same old, same old.”

“Yeah, today is uneventful. You're still up for helping me with the rental car?” He reminds her.

“Yes, of course!” She says excitedly. “I already looked up the closest rental place from here and saved their number.” Maria scrolls down her contact list until she finds the car rental’s name.

Louis squeezes her shoulder in appreciation. “Thank you, you're a lifesaver.”

“It's nothing. What do you want me to say?”

So, he instructs her, then recites his fake ID and passport information as she requires it. Louis tries listening in the conversation, but it’s going over his head. He just has to trust her about it. It wasn’t easy at first, given how his life has been for the past few years, but Maria is winning his heart the longer he knows her.

He can understand her thanking whoever is on the other side of the line, promptly hanging up.

“Okay, you can go get it any time today.” She tells him.

“Excellent!” Louis claps his hands together and stands up. “I better get going, I didn’t even start packing. But thank you for your help.” He holds his arms out for her.

Maria makes a grossed-out face and pushes him away instead of accepting the offered hug. “Shower first, you stink.”

Louis rolls his eyes at her. “Whatever. Bye.”

“Drive safe! Tell Harry I said hi!” Maria calls out as he grabs his shoes.

Louis shakes his head fondly as he leaves her behind. She’s really becoming like a little sister to him.

Louis walks back to his and Harry's little bungalow, to the left of her parents' house. He opens the door and finds it empty, which means Harry is not done with his day's work. Louis was recruited to help Lourdes with washing the floor on the main entrance of the inn, since it was flooded by mud when it rained hard a couple of days ago. Harry was left responsible for assisting with kitchen work, counting supplies and baking for the next morning's breakfast.

They were placed in this very cozy inn in the city of Pouso Alegre, Brazil. All South American countries are rebel sympathizers and the global government is not strongly present. Tourism is mostly local and controlled by regional rebel organizations. So, it was a safe bet. Also, Lourdes and Renato have hosted other refugees before, apparently. They were very nice, and all Harry and Louis had to do was help with the business behind the scenes.

The first couple of weeks were a tough adjustment period, but with Harry picking up on the local language quickly and Louis getting better at understanding mimics, they’re making it work. Now, almost two months later, they have a nice routine going.

Besides, it’s a nice change of scenery, from the center of a civil war to the utmost peaceful Brazilian rural village. Louis hadn’t slept so well in five years before arriving here.

Louis gets the two duffel bags he and Harry own from the closet, and starts packing one with his things, knowing how much Harry dislikes not doing his own packing.

He opens the locked drawer where they keep their issued phone and shotguns, in case of an emergency or in case they need to be thrown back into a mission without time to go back to headquarters.

Louis takes the phone out, along with its charger, and puts it underneath his clothing in his bag. He ponders if they should take at least one gun, but they will be among a lot of innocent people. It could be dangerous.

He decides to look for the couple of throw knives Harry owns, and puts them in his bag instead. 

He’s just closed his baggage when he hears the door opening and watches Harry walk into their room.

“Hi!” Harry walks right up to him and kisses him quickly. “Renato is asking for you. He said you’re going into town with him?” Harry looks around confusedly, arms still around Louis’ waist. “Why did you pack?”

“I have a surprise for you.” Louis grins. He untangles himself from Harry’s grip and takes the paper with all their hotel’s booking information from the table, handing it to Harry.

Harry reads it over.

“Lou, why did you book us a room in a hotel in Copacabana?” He asks.

“Because we have five days off from work and we’ll go tanning in one of the most famous beaches in the world!” Louis makes his best presenter voice as he opens his arms dramatically.

Harry grabs Louis’ face between both his hands and starts peppering kisses all around, eyes shining with excitement. “No way! Louis! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He exclaims between kisses.

Louis fights his way out of Harry’s hold, giggling happily at his husband’s enthusiasm.

“You have to pack! And shower!” He mock-chastises. “I’ll be back in an hour with our car, then I need to shower myself and we’re good to go.”

Louis blows a kiss to Harry on his way out, then closes the door behind him. He is thrilled with the prospect of spending quality down time with Harry, which is something they’ve never been able to afford during their entire relationship. It’s nice. He can almost forget there’s a war happening out there, and that Harry and him are law fugitives.

It’s going to be four days of laying around on the sand and drinking _caipirinhas_ with his favorite person in the world. He can’t wait.

\-------------------

“Baby, let’s get another layer of sunscreen on you.” Louis tells Harry as he walks back to their little spot on the beach, carrying two waters for them.

The beach is packed. One week before Christmas and exactly as summer is starting, people came in large scale to enjoy the sun and the sea. One of their hotel’s receptionists explained to Harry that the long school holiday was December and January, and with it coinciding with the Christmas holidays, it meant a lot of people went to the Brazilian coast.

At first glance Louis felt claustrophobic by the crowd, worrying anyone would recognize them and not being able to relax. The calm and joyful look on Harry’s face puzzled him, until Harry explained his train of thought: _We’re lost in the middle of a huge crowd, Louis. What are the odds of anyone giving us a second glance? There are just too many people._

And he was probably right, so Louis forced himself to let go of most of his uneasiness to enjoy their time in Rio. When was the next time they would be able to do something like this again? The phone call summoning them back to the rebel organization is coming any day now. They’ve been left alone way too long already.

“Yeah.” Harry stretches lazily before accepting the bottle Louis holds out to him. He looks at his reddened shoulders and then back at Louis. “This is so unfair. I’m getting burned while you look all good and tanned.”

Louis snorts as he sits down next to him. “Don’t resent me for my superior genes.”

Harry beams. He sits up and scooches closer. “You look great, all golden.”

Louis laughs, happiness spreading on his chest from the simple compliment. “I’m not that shiny, love. Maybe bronze?” He jokes.

“You’re worth 24k, though.”

“Awful, Harold.” Louis groans through the smile on his face and shakes his head. “So cheesy.”

Harry laughs delightedly. “You love it.”

“I do.” Louis replies. The moment allows him to be a sap.

He kisses Harry gently before grabbing the sunscreen laying on their towel.

“C’mon, turn around so I can get your back for you.”

He does and Louis starts spreading the cream on his shoulders, which have a red tinge to them at this point.

“We should get some aloe vera on the way back to the hotel.” He remarks as he makes his way down Harry’s back.

Harry hums his agreement.

They both lay down on their towels again, side by side. Harry rests his head on his forearms, turned towards Louis. He closes his eyes, but even then, Louis can still see joy on his features. Louis takes the hat Harry bought on the beach on their first day in town and puts it on top of Harry’s head, so it doesn’t get exposed to direct sunlight for longer.

As Louis watches Harry relax and get comfortable in his position, he ends up thinking about how lucky he is. Even amongst the chaos of his life, he is centered by Harry.

Harry, who is always by his side, who is willing to risk himself to go on a field mission and rescue him. Wonderful, lovely Harry, who Louis sometimes can’t even believe is his husband and loves him back just as much.

Louis is proud of himself for giving Harry this. He loves the heat, the beach, the different cultures. Sometimes, when they let themselves dream, Harry talks about travelling and visiting the new peaceful world, maybe helping people rebuild as they go. He talks about not being tied down to a place, but only to each other.

And Louis lets himself get dragged into the dreams, hoping one day his life will always be as pleasant and calm as he feels today, laying on the sand and quietly suntanning with the love of his life.

“What time do we have to leave tomorrow?” Harry asks, unmoving from his position.

Louis turns on his side to face Harry better. “Early. 5 or 6 AM if possible.”

“Let’s stay a bit longer here then, wait until we can watch the sunset at the Arpoador? We can order dinner at the hotel while we pack later.” Harry suggests.

“Sounds good, love.”

Louis falls back onto his back and looks at the clear blue sky. They can stay here a little bit longer today, enjoy it as much as they can before the real world comes knocking on their door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave kudos if you liked <3
> 
> If you want, like/reblog the fic's [tumblr post](https://vintageumbroshirt.tumblr.com/post/623542787268362240/hideaway-by-28sunflowers-harry-styleslouis).  
> And don't forget to check out all the other works in the collection! Links are on the notes at the beginning.


End file.
